fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
}} Mario & Sonic: Parallel Dimensions (in japan: 'マリオ＆ソニック悪い未来冒険 '''that says: ''Mario & Sonic Bad Future Adventure) is an upcoming 2.5D/3D game for Wii U and Nintendo 3DS to be released to this Winter 2013 made by Nintendo and Sega and developed by GreenStar Studios. This game involves Mario and Sonic together to an futuristic adventure in time, not in a olympic game as always. There's a E3 demo and a video trailer available in Nintendo eShop in Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. Plot There are 4 stories on each team: Heroes Team One day in Mushroom Kingdom...Mario and Luigi were walking on the path through Peach's Castle. Sudden they saw an airship from Bowser the sky. Mario and Luigi are dashing to the castle. After that, Peach is grabbed by Bowser's hand and Peach screwing all the time saying Mario. Well, Luigi was being ignored, hehe.... So anyway, Mario jumps to Bowser's head but it sudden it appears somethings strange and lightnings there. It was a darkful portal. Mario, Luigi, Peach and Bowser were shocked. Sudden, the portal with a high-speed velocity, he inhaled Princess Peach into the portal. Mario, Luigi and Bowser were to be shocked. They tried to pull the princess but it's failed. The portal grabbed Bowser into him and then he's gone. Mario and Luigi are exhausted so they can pull up the princess now. Oh no... Princess Peach is inhaled by a mysterious and a evil, dark portal. Mario was disappointed to himself but Luigi says bravery words to his courageous brother that he save the princess a million times in 35 years. So Mario and Luigi goes into the portal and then... the adventure is not begun yet! Look... One day in Mobius, Sonic was finding the Chaos Emeralds around Green Hill Zone with Tails. They founded now all of them! Cool! But sudden, somethings bad coming. Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic interrupted them by asking to give the Chaos Emeralds. Tails says not. So, Eggman, prepares his ultimate (yeah whatever...) weapon: The Egg Spiker! Sonic says that name is boring. Eggman was mad so they're prepared to battle against him two. But sudden, there was a strange thing again that it happened in Mushroom Kingdom. The portal!!! Sonic and the other were shocked! No matter what, the portal inhaled the seven Chaos Emeralds! Sonic was prepared to catch these emeralds but it was to late. Sonic was to late from catch these emeralds. Eggman and Metal Sonic were inhaled by the portal like Princess Peach. Sonic and Tails had no choice so they decide to go into the portal so, ..., for now, the adventure begins not yet! Wait a minute... Mario and Luigi woke up after all that inhaled situation. The place is so dark and familiar to Mario and Luigi. It's looks like the first adventure to go to rescue Peach in SMB. But further through the path, Luigi saw Sonic and Tails lied on the ground. Sonic and Tails, slowly, woke up and then they shaken about Mario and Luigi. They asked: Who are you two? Mario and Luigi were trying to invent a little slogan introduction like: "THE SUPAH MARIO BROTHERS! YAHOO, OH YEAH!" Sonic loved the slogan and then they meet them selves like: "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog". And: "And I'm Tails! Nice to meet you, guys!" Mario and Luigi are surprised and pleasured with these animals and now they're about to discussing about the place. For Mario and Luigi, it looks familiar but for Sonic and Tails not obviously. So they formed a team named: The Heroes Team to rescue Princess Peach while finding the Chaos Emeralds in this familiar, dark, creepy place. So, now, for real, the adventure begins now! Peace Team One day in Yoshi Island, the sun was shining and it was a beautiful day to go walking around and picnicking before the sunset. Yoshi, the lovely dinosaur, wanted to invite Mario, Luigi and Princess Peach to join him. After that, they did not come. Strange isn't it? That portal inhaled the Mario Bros. and Princess Peach before Yoshi wanted to invites them. So Yoshi just wanted to invite Toad, the fungus guy. After that invitation, Toad came in Yoshi Island with his friends Blue Toad, Green Toad and Yellow Toad. They met Yoshi and they go walking through the woods. After 10 miles/km further, that evil portal appears so sudden by interrupting Yoshi's walkthrough! They inhaled the Toads but Yoshi catches Toad with his tongue. Toad said Yoshi must release himself. Yoshi was scared but he must release to save the Toads. So they jump into that dark portal. In the future of Mobius, there was Silver the Hedgehog with her partner Blaze the Cat. They are saving the future by defeating monsters and rebuild the world with his telekenisis power but this was insufficient. Sudden, that evil portal appeared to inhale someone. That someone was Blaze. So she was inhaled by the portal but Silver stopped her with his telekenisis powers but the portal can do that too. He used his powers to beat Silver and inhale Blaze. It' worked. Blaze was inhaled and Silver wanted to save her but he doesn't give up! So he jump into the dark portal to save Blaze. In Palmtree Panic, Amy was walking with Cream to search Sonic there but he wasn't everywhere. She was sad but she doesn't give up. Sudden, behind the bushes and that tree, it appears a voice like: Amy..... Amy...... Amy...... . Amy was like she heard something strange. It looked like Sonic's voice but Cream said it was strange that Sonic looks so mysterious but Amy dashes through the bushes to find Sonic voice. She founded but it wasn't Sonic, it was that dark portal again. Amy, scared, was prepared to use her Piko Piko Hammer but lately, Cream was inhaled by that portal and Amy wanted to rescue her so Amy jumps into the portal to save Cream and possibly find Sonic. In that dark place, it looked so familiar to Silver. It looked like Soleanna but in dark and abandoned but then he saw Amy lied on the ground. Silver goes to her to see if she's OK. Amy woke up and saw Silver. She gave a hug to him because she was scared. Silver and Amy team up and goes to another area of Soleanna. That area was Yoshi and Toad lied on the ground. Silver founded that dinosaur and that mushroom guy. Amy said they are weird but Silver goes to them to see if they are OK. Toad woke up and shocked he was scared and asked who are these two. They met and Toad wanted to wake Yoshi up. Yoshi woke up and he was hungry after that long fall but sudden he saw Silver and Amy and he's shocked. Toad explained to Yoshi what's going on and then they decide to team up with Silver and Amy. The four heroes goes to save her friends. Wild Team In a shiny island, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were to eat bananas in the forest but sudden, Nabbit, the purple rabbit, stole all the bananas from DK and Diddy Kong so Nabbit tried to run hard to escape easily. DK threw Diddy Kong to catch Nabbit up but there's something that stopped Nabbit's escape. Nabbit, shocked, tried to stop running a cause of that evil portal. Diddy Kong was inhaled by that portal because DK threw, accidentally, to catch Nabbit. Nabbit escaped by an another way to save himself. DK not. He jumped into that portal to save Diddy Kong and the bananas that were inhaled too. By the way, Nabbit was worried about what he have done because he also was in adventure with Luigi. Nabbit goes into that dimensional portal to see what's going on and help DK, if he accepts for sure. In Angel Island, Knuckles, the Echidna, is keeping the Master Emerald in guard. Mostly comes Rouge, the Bat, here to steal that emerald. Sudden, Knuckles heard someone hidden in the bushes. Knuckles said that who was there. It wasn't Rouge but it was Vector the Crocodile with Espio the Chameleon and Charmy Bee, but he was late. He does a little research about Angel Island, for money of course, what else?... Knuckles said to be careful because Rouge can come in a moment. Vector accepted the advertisement and continued the research. Espio sensed something and told to Vector what was that. Vector said to him that there's nothing to worry about that because Knuckles can handle that. By the way, Charmy, shocked, asked needfully help, because was a evil dimensional portal to inhale Charmy. Knuckles and Espio tried to save Charmy but it was to late. The Master Emerald was inhaled too. Knuckles was shocked and decided to go into that portal. Of course, Vector joined Knuckles too. In that dark dimensional world, Angel Island wasn't in the sky but on the sea because there was a Dark Master Emerald ruled by that evil portal ruler too and Donkey Kong Island was a little dark. DK and Nabbit were lied on the ground and then, they stood up. DK was angry to Nabbit but that thief apologized him and gave him a banana to be happy. DK was a little honest to Nabbit in that moment so they decided to team up each other and go rescue Diddy Kong and catch the inhaled bananas by that evil portal. By the way, DK and Nabbit looked to Vector and Knuckles lied on the ground, so they decided to wake up. Knuckles was OK but Vector was conscious. Knuckles thanked honestly to DK and Nabbit and then he asked who's them. After all that acquaintance, Vector was awoke, stood up and then asked to Knuckles who was these two. Knuckles decided to make the acquaintances later. So, they team up together again and then the dimensional adventure has begun. Anti Team In Wario's World,Wario was in his trone making nothing. Sudden comes Waluigi to say Wario that they founded something in the woods. It was a Chaos Emerald in a bush. Wario was surprised and Waluigi too. The longer brother with long legs asked Wario which money can he give if he founds somethings "rich". "Nothing..." said Wario. Waluigi was upset and then they go to her mansion back. Suddenly, a black portal was appeared and then he inhaled the Chaos Emerald. Wario and Waluigi were shocked and they jumped into the portal to get the emerald back. Wario was the first who jumped in. Waluigi was the last because he was scary and clumsy but he followed is "brother" just for that "rich" thing. In a city whole with destruction from the robots of Eggman Nega, Shadow, Rouge and E-123 Omega were fighting against the robots to rescue the city. It was tough so Shadow had a Chaos Emerald to make the time stop and destroy the robots. But before he did, there was a black portal in the sky. He inhaled all the robots including Eggman Nega and the Chaos Emerald. Shadow was furious so he decided to go to that portal with Rouge. Omega stays in the city to stay in guard if there's no danger. After that, Wario and Waluigi were lied on the ground then they waked up for a moment. "Where are we?" says Waluigi and then he smells somethings "ewww" not pleasant. It was a fart of Wario. Waluigi knows his brother's farts... By the way, they founded two animal people. They were Shadow and Rouge searching the Chaos Emeralds with a radar. The bros. comes closer to them and then they asked what's this place, but with a little rude accent. Rouge doesn't know and she said that that question that Wario asked was inappropriate. Wario was angry against that batgirl. Rouge a little bit. Waluigi gave to the hedgehog carefully the Chaos Emerald because he saw it in his radar. Shadow, with a sad voice, thanked him and then the two go further to search other Chaos Emeralds. Wario decided to join them (badly because he wanted the Chaos Emeralds to be "rich"). And they the adventure goes further! Gameplay TBA Characters Playable Characters The characters haves a team name and his own story. Heroes Story Peace Story Wild Story Anti Story Supporting Characters Stages TBA Power-Ups and Items Mario Items Sonic Items Gallery For this subject, see here the whole gallery of this game: Mario & Sonic: Parallel Dimensions/Gallery Media Heroes Team Grasslands *To Peach's Castle - Dash 1 *Peach's Castle - Dash 2 Mobius *Finding Emeralds - Act 1 *A Little Surprise - Act 2 Parallel SMB *Parallel SMB 1-1 Path - Dash 1 *Underground Madness - Dash 2 *Athletic Deeps - Dash 3 *Bowser's Abandoned Castle - Dash 4 *Parallelic Bowser Battle - Boss Parallel Green Hill Zone *Parallel Green Hill Zone - Act 1 *Parallel Emerald Hill Zone - Act 2 *Parallel Dark Hill Zone - Act 3 *Parallel Crystal Hill Zone - Act 4 *Parallelic Dr. Eggman Battle - Boss Trivia Category:Mario & Sonic Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:2013 Category:Nintendo Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Action Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Rated B CERO Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:GreenStar Studios Category:Mario (series) Category:Sonic (series) Category:Nintendo eShop Games Category:Mario & Sonic (series) Category:SEGA Games